My secret
by crimsontearsxoxo
Summary: laura wants to tell her best freind that she cuts, but she doesnt know that he loves her..she started selfharming when her sister died but when her mother finds out her whole world changes...    rating may change..


**A/N this is my third actual story… hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: none all of these events have happened to me nor anyone I know.. **

**Chapter 1**

I didn't know how to tell him. He was my best friend, he'd been there through thick and thin, but nothing as thick as this. I could feel the familiar burning sensation on my wrist calling me to it. It just made my secret all to real for me. I started pulling at my sleeve and thinking about how I was to tell him when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at it. 1new message from Steven. I looked up at my best friend sitting on the bed next to me.

"seriously?" I asked him. He just grinned his cheeky smile.

"stop texting me, when I'm sittin' right next to you and work on your homework." Steven just pushed out his lower lip and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"what's up with mon chaton? Your all like, depressed now." he always called me 'his kitten' because apparently I looked like one. I couldn't see the resemblance. I looked up at him and smiled my most convincing smile. I could see the opportunity to tell him arising, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"nothing's wrooong. I'm just tired." I lied, "I think I better be on my way now anyway, get some food in me and off to bed I go!" I stood up and started collecting my books and putting them into my my chemical romance bag, yes, I'm a BIG my chem fan. They helped me when my parents split up. But even they couldn't help when my sister died. She was 10 and walking home from school when a man grabbed her from behind and raped her. He left her in an empty truck to die. that's when my secret came to life..

"I suppose your right." Steven sighed while closing his biology textbook and pulling me out of my daydream. I slipped on my converses and pulled my bag over my head. Steven stood up and pulled me in for a hug.

"if you ever need anything Laura, I'm just a phone call away." I pulled back and looked at him.

"thanks Steven." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed and started batting me away from him.

"sshh.. Luuaara… my boyfriend might get jealous!" yes, that's right, my best friend of 17 years who used to drool over girls 8 years ago turned out gay. Although I swear he's just bi.

"we wouldn't want that now, would we?" I giggled at him. He smiled at me and held up a finger.

"I think I have something of yours…" he quickly darted to his closet and started raking through a pile on the floor. He then stood up straight and dangled a pair of strappy red high heels in front of my face. I quirked an eyebrow at him and took the shoes from him.

"why do you have a pair of MY high heels?" I asked while shoving them in my bag.

"remember, there was a party and I was going in drag?"

"you dressing as a woman is not drag, it's the truth." he mock punched me in the arm and laughed.

"the truth hurts okay?" he tried to say it with a straight face but failed and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"you better get going… you know how your mum gets.." the corners of his mouth then dropped and he opened his bedroom door for me. I sighed and stepped out.

"ill just let myself out, bye Steven." I said and gave him a quick wave.

"au revior mon chaton." he said and closed the door part way. I adjusted the strap on my bag and gave a quick glance back in his room. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I wonder what has him looking so sad? I thought as I ran down his stairs and closed the front door behind me. I ran the 3 blocks to my house and walked in.

"mum, I'm home!"

"Laura Haten! Get in here now!"

'uh oh.. Full name is never good.' I thought to myself. I walked to the living room door and took a gulp of air, because for all I knew it might be my last. I pushed open the door and instantly met my mothers glare. She was angry, no scratch that, she was furious.. She held open a small cardboard box containing some very familiar sharp metal objects. My mother was fuming.

"care to explain?"

**A/N pleeeaaase review! Ill be your best friend if you do! XD**


End file.
